


tastes like alcohol

by orphan_account



Series: dum fics [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re drunk.”</p><p>“No I’m not,”</p><p>“Yes you are.”</p><p>“I swear to drunk I’m not god.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tastes like alcohol

“You’re drunk.”

“No I’m not,”

“Yes you are.”

“I swear to drunk I’m not god.”

“Haha,” Christa said, trying to pry the tankard from Ymir’s hands. “I can’t believe you have lower tolerance than me. You’re never going to outdrink me like this. You’re drunk.”

“Prove it,” Ymir slurred.

So she did. Christa licked her lips as she drew back. “Tastes like alcohol.”

It took Ymir more than half a minute of staring to recover from the kiss. “That doesn’t prove anything.”

“Do I need to do it again?”

“No.” Ymir reconsidered, then downed the rest of her drink in one shot. “Maybe.”


End file.
